The Star Wars Parent Trap
by Lelila Solo
Summary: When two teenage girls meet at camp...ah, it's the parent trap and star wars with a sorta kinda twist. Teen just in case, I don't remember everything in it.
1. Prologue

In some unfortunate cases a married couple, through a series of unfortunate events, will decide to apply for a divorce and usually receive it. In the case of twin girls, Jaina and Jasin, their parents were divorced shortly after they were born, separating them before they were old enough to remember each other or the parent they were taken away from. Their mother maintained custody of Jaina, and their father held custody of Jasin. Their mother was the prominent head of the fledging New Republic, Leia Organa. Their father was the hero of the Rebellion, the former general in the New Republic Navy, and the lover of everything alcoholic, Han Solo. Leia and Jaina remained on Coruscant and Leia continued her career in the government, raising Jaina to be a proper and elegant young lady. Han took off to Corellia with his daughter Jasin, where he made a name for himself in the cantina industry, becoming highly ranked amongst business professionals throughout the galaxy with his multiplex cantina and its smaller branches which were spread throughout a series of planets not in the Corellian planetary system. Jasin was raised to think on her own, to get by with what she had, and to be on the rogue-side of society in order to accomplish her goals.

Fifteen years after their parents divorce, Jaina and Jasin were identical teenagers who had never met, were two identical teenagers who had different personalities, upbringings, and two very different perspectives on life and the people living in it with them.

Fifteen years after their parents divorce, Jaina and Jasin would meet at a summer camp on Yavin IV that their parents decided to send them to for eight weeks for what both of them were sure would be a very long summer.

Fifteen years after their parents divorce, two teenagers lives would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Amidst the chaos of the first day of camp, Jasin Solo was trying to find her duffle bag which had been haphazardly thrown into a pile. She spotted the black nerfleather bag near the bottom and forcefully jerked it out. Her action caused the forbidding pile to collapse in an avalanche, knocking a few girls to the ground and allowing others greater access to their bags. She laughed and slung her bag over her shoulder. At the cries from the other girls for help, she held her hand out and helped them up.

"Thanks," one slightly smallish kid said.

"No problem," Jasin said, turning her back on the rampant mess she had created and went to find a counselor to get her cabin number.

"Hey, wait up!" the girl called.

"Yeah," Jasin turned, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but could you grab my duffle? They just dumped a bunch on top of it," she said, "It's the yellow one."

"Sure," Jasin said, pulling the bag out of the pile and dropping it at the other girl's feet."

"My name's Carra."

Jasin flashed an "ok" sign over her shoulder as she walked away. The girl, Carra, took this as a sign to follow and talk Jasin's ear off. Jasin subsequently ignored her, got her cabin number, and trudged off. Carra followed shortly, still talking. To Jasin's undying luck, the talkative teenager was in the same cabin.

_Dad always said make the best of any situation, but how the hell am I supposed to make any good out of this_, she thought, rolling her eyes in response to Carra's persistent talking. A bunch of other preppy little girls were in her cabin as well. Upon entering, she slung her bag onto the first bed to her right. The other girls watched as she pilled off her sneakers and pulled black knee high nerfleather boots out of her duffle bag.

Jasin decided it would be easier to just dump the contents of the bag onto the bed and carry on from there. She unbuttoned her brown blouse and threw it on the bed, revealing a backless black nerfleather halter. The other girls looked  
at each other, unsure of what to do, as she opened a black case and pulled two vibroblades out. Checking their charge, she slid them into their concealed slits inside her boots before putting the boots on. Her black nerfleather pants fell over the boots. She turned to the girls and addressed them before continuing.

"Okay look," she said. "You leave me alone; I'll leave you alone, fair enough." The girls nodded, understanding that it was not a question and they were not entirely sure that defying this girl would be all that wise. Pulling a StingRay, a small handgun, out of the case, she continued, "Do what I tell you, when I tell you."

The girls continued to nod blindly, watching the checks she performed before sliding the blaster into its concealed compartment in the sleeve of her black nerfleather jacket. "And maybe, we can be friends."

Then the girls gasped when she attached a low-slung hip holster to her belt and pulled a BlasTech Z-56 blaster out of the case and popped it into the holster. The girls gasped when it clicked signifying the lock and Jasin turned to them, "Got it?"

"Yeah, uh huh," they said, clumsily, not wanting in any way to offend this girl.

"You've never seen a gun before?" Jasin asked; shocked at how naïve today's teens were as most of the shook their heads no. "Right, I don't go anywhere without these, okay. But I'm not gonna use them on you, this is in case I have bigger problems to handle." She shrugged into the jacket and pulled out a pack of deathsticks. Studying them for a moment, she decided against them and threw the rest of her stuff back into the duffle.

"Hey, what's your name?" Carra asked.

"Jasin, Jasin Solo, what's it to ya?" she replied.

"Oh, ah, nothing," Carra said, turning away as Jasin left.

* * *

So? I turned this in for a project to my English teacher, he was quite impressed.

Yes it is all written, but I'm uploading in segments, sorry.

What do you all think? Bad, good, let me know...


	3. Chapter 2

Outside, Jaina Organa stepped out of her covered speeder as a teenage boy ran past shouting, "I'm gonna kill my mother, why'd she send me to a freakin'camp for girls?!" Hiding a laugh and taking her bag from her butler, Luke, she turned to seek out a camp counselor and receive the cabin assignment. "Thank you Luke."

"You're very welcome, Princess," he said. "Now, do you have everything?"

"Luke, we've covered and recovered the list fifty times on the way here, yes I believe I do have everything and if there is something missing I'm sure there is some way to communicate about here and get it sent to me," Jaina said.

"Okay, behave yourself and I'll be back at the end of the summer to pick you up," Luke said. Knowing that she was not looking forward to this extended outing he added, "It'll be over before you know it. And maybe you can even find someone who can beat your butt at Sabacc."

"Okay Luke," she said, walking off with all the regal bearing her mother had instilled in her. Luke sighed and returned to the speeder, knowing there was a schedule to keep and he was expected back on Coruscant.

That boy almost thanked his mother to all heaven when he spotted Jasin. Looking like something out of a boy's dream holovid, he walked up to her and let out a whistle. Throwing his arm around her shoulders he asked her, "Hey baby. What're you doing?"

Jasin looked at the boy and smirked. "Nothing much, what about you?"

"Well I uh—"

Jasin flipped him over the wooden rail and into the lake. "Looks to me like you're taking a swim. How's the water? Fine?" she walked off laughing, "Later nerfherder."

Heading to the mess hall, she was almost run over by a group of girls who were too busy talking to care about where they were going. "Watch it, gundarks!" Lowering her sunglasses and leaning against the doorframe, she surveyed the juvenility occurring in the mess hall and sighed. "This is going to be a very long and very ridiculous summer."

Jaina brushed shoulders with the black nerfleather clad teenager standing in the doorway. Before she could apologize the girl snapped, "Watch it!" and shoved Jaina to the ground. The girl laughed and Jaina looked up into dark sunglasses. "Get off the floor loser."

The girl walked away, leaving Jaina to her own devices. Jaina helped herself up and walked over to sit at a table with some of the other girls from her cabin. "Who or what was that?"

"Nobody knows," they said. "Somebody said her name was Jasin, and we think she's from Corellia; she looks like she's part of a gang."

"A gang isn't the word, daughter of a crime lord is more like it," Jaina said, straightening the creases in her shirt.

"Hey, are you all right?" a new voice asked. A face soon accompanied it as Carra sat down beside Jaina with a tray full of food. "I saw what Jasin did. That chick is seriously dangerous."

"So you know her?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Nah, she's in my cabin. And girl, you don't wanna know what she's got concealed in those clothes. You saw the gun right?"

"Yeah, a Z-56 right?" Carra shrugged. "Yeah, she's nothing new," Jaina smiled.

_We'll see about that_, Jasin thought. She hadn't seen the girl she pushed, but she knew enough by the way that she shot her mouth that she was a spoiled, pompous, stuck up, brat of a princess, or the equivalent on whatever planet she was from. Jasin shoved a couple of younger kids out of her way and snatched up some food before retreating to her cabin to look at the ridiculous schedule that the camp had so graciously provided her with. _That little goodie-goodie is in for it_. Jasin had to start plotting, but she would wait until the Princess made the first move.


	4. Chapter 3

They were having duels by the tree Jasin was standing under. So far her nemesis had beaten every challenger. She still hadn't gotten a look at the girl's face, the mask hid it, but she wished she could soon because it would provide her with many answers. Her father had taught her that looks could tell a lot about the person wearing them.

"Any more challengers for our undefeated champion?" the counselor Iella polled the crowd.

Jasin stepped out from under the tree and up to the dueling arena. "I'll give it a shot."

"Really?" the champ asked through her wire mask, regarding the girl whose face was still hidden by the shade and sunglasses.

"I'll win too," Jasin stated coolly, hefting a vibrosword in her palm. "Gimme a mask."

Five minutes later they were standing five feet apart, staring intently at each other's masks, wondering desperately what the other looked like, unable to see the faces behind them. Iella blew a whistle and they preformed a prompt salute before dropping into ready stances. A second whistle blew and Jasin whirled into a vicious attack, driving the other off of the dueling arena, onto the path below. The rest of the camp watched as Jaina began her counterattack on the aggressor. They found themselves precariously situated by the lake Jasin had formerly thrown the teenage boy into, should any of them make a mistake they would go tumbling into the murky water. Seeing her opportunity and seizing it, Jasin faked a high cut and hit the girl in the gut, driving her over the short drop into the lake and sending her blade flying. Jasin caught the other's airborne vibrosword in her unoccupied hand, shutting both blades off simultaneously. An evil smirk appeared across her face as the counselors helped the other girl out of the lake.

"Sorry," Jasin said, and for a minute the other thought she was apologizing for sending her into the lake, but she was soon corrected, "but I think I won." She ripped off the mask, dropping it and the two shut off blades to the ground in a pile. The two girls gasped as they looked at each other, and the counselors stared at the girls. Jasin lunged for the girl who had stolen her face, but the counselor nearest her, Winter, caught her across the chest.

"Jasin, Jaina, I mean, umm…Jaina, Jasin. I mean, oh no," Winter said.

"What's the problem, it's easy to tell us apart," Jasin said with an arrogant toss of her head. "First, look at our clothes. Second, her nose is slightly larger than mine, her eyes are much bigger, shoulders are too broad. But the number thing is—"

"I have class and you don't? Or maybe I don't throw cheap shots? Or I have proper grammar? Or maybe I don't dress like a slut," Jaina sneered. Jasin lunged again and this time succeeded in pinning the other girl to the ground and giving her a nice punch in the face before Winter and Iella managed to get her off, and pull Jaina up from the ground.

"Girls, go your separate ways before you get yourselves in any major trouble," the head counselor, Mon Mothma, said. Jasin popped her jacket, pulled out a deathstick, and lit up.

"Sure, but you better watch your step Princess, you don't know who you're messing with," Jasin threatened, puffing smoke into Jaina's face. She turned on heel and left.

"Come on Jaina, let's go get you some ice to keep the swelling down, but you're going to be sporting a nice black eye for awhile."

Jasin looked back as the pompous brat was helped to the first aid tent. The Princess had made the first move, now it was Jasin's turn. She had heard the girl knew cards and games of chance, tonight was the night they found out if she knew how to play Jasin's favorite game, Sabacc.

* * *

It's a shorty I know.


	5. Chapter 4

"Anyone else?" Jaina called as she pulled in her pot.

"You've cleared everyone out, Jaina," Carra said.

"Not exactly," Jasin said, and everyone cleared a path to the table. "So, how many credits do you have on you Princess?"

"A lot more than you do," Jaina remarked.

"Sure, I'll bet. I guess that means I'll just leave with a lot more," Jasin said.

"Guest picks the game," Jaina said.

Jasin threw a deck of cards onto the table, "Sabacc."

"I hope you brought a lot of credits with you girl, or this could be over with rather fast," Jaina grinned, the girl was playing right into her hand.

"We'll see what happens," Jasin said.

She was holding a hand that equaled twenty-four, Pure Sabacc, a sure win. Jaina was ready to lay her hand when Jasin made an unexpected wager. "Since whoever wins this round will pretty much clear the other out," Jasin said, "I'll cut you a deal. Winner gets all…"

"Fine," Jaina said, sure she could win if Jasin would shut up before the cards changed.

Jasin continued, "The loser takes a dip, stripped."

"Fine, though I'll bet you're used to being stripped," Jaina said.

"Yeah, and we all know how much you love the lake," Jasin said, getting a laugh from the crowd.

Fuming Jaina showed her winning hand. "Pure Sabacc," she announced.

"Start stripping, Your Highnessness," Jasin said coolly, smiling, "Idiot's Array!" Jasin collected her credits as Jaina stared at her, horrified. Idiot's Array beat even a Pure Sabacc, being worth negative twenty-four points. She never imagined she could be beaten this way.

Jasin was smiling when Jaina stepped under the rail, and waved when Jaina looked back. Jaina took a deep breath, and dove into the frigid water. "Steal her clothes!" Carra exclaimed.

"I'm not that immature," Jasin said, pulling out her lighter, eyeing the other girls.

When Jaina climbed back under the rail, the girls were no where to be seen, but they had made a nice bonfire of her expensive clothes, and her shoes. "Let the games begin," she said angrily to the air.

After returning from lunch with her cabin mates which she would describe as more or less enjoyable, Jasin's half-smoked deathstick fell from her mouth as she stared. Shocked and confused as to how it possibly could have happened, she stared at the roof of her cabin, on which all of their beds were currently sitting. "Jaina," she hissed. "Don't tell anyone about this," she told the girls, they were about to ask what she didn't want to them to tell about when she closed her eyes, held her hand up, and the beds all simultaneously floated down from the roof onto the ground.

"I would rather use my brute force than that mumbo jumbo, I want a reputation that I'm tough, not a wuss who cheats, and I don't. But knowing how to do that can benefit in some situations as you've just seen," Jasin explained. Pulling her blaster out of its holster and shooting up into the air, she reiterated her point, "Don't tell anyone."

The girls gulped.

* * *

Princesz of Blood : don't be too sure ;-)

shara : yes this is many time periods mixed together I guess. All of the characters eventually know each other in the EU, but they are all related, all the Star Wars ones anyways, some of them I just made up, like the annoying chick in Jasin's cabin. (I changed Jacen to Jasin, just to make sure you all understand that)

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I very much appreciate them


	6. Chapter 5

Jaina fumed, _how could she get that stuff down?_ She herself had been forced to resort to the Force to get the stuff up there in the first place. Now she felt even more certain that she was playing games with a wildfire and it was going to win in the end. She was running out of ideas.

Jasin waited her out for two weeks before making her move. Of course, since she had waited so long it would now seem unprovoked, but Jaina would never be expecting it. In the dead of night she dragged her cabin mates out of bed and they stole across the campground. Jasin rigged the door to unleash a small herd of young neeks, who were quite agitated at being rounded up and stuck in a cage. They drizzled the girls with honey and melted chocolate while Jasin put piles of feathers up on the fan blades and rigged the fan to the light switch. Upon leaving the stuffy room, Jasin made a mental note to thank her father for the _Millennium Falcon_. That blasted ship had perfected her rigging and wiring skills.

The next morning found her up bright and early, to see the effects of her midnight adventure, and leaning against the wall of Jaina's cabin rather casually, waiting for the inevitable screams that would accompany their waking up. Mon Mothma and the other counselors walked past shouting "surprise inspection!" in every direction. Jasin froze up for a moment, before the girls woke up from the yelling going on outside and began screaming in horror at the state their cabin and they were in. Despite Jasin's best attempts to not give herself away while still keeping Mon Mothma from the mess inside, the senior counselor pushed past her and opened the door. Jasin could not help but laugh as fifty neeks were unleashed on the room, causing a thousand more screams. Mon Mothma slipped on the floor, that Jasin and her cabin mates had coated in oil, and slid into the wall, dumping more oil on herself while pulling on a rigged shelf for support. Iella had followed Mothma into the room, but had managed to avoid any massive damage to her being, and flipped the light switch on. Feathers fell like snow over the inner contents of the cabin.

"Jasin Solo! Jaina Organa! My office, in half an hour! Pack your bags and clean yourselves up!" Mon Mothma shouted, half stomping, half slipping to the door. After the counselors had left, Jasin peered through the screen door at the havoc she had caused and smiled in satisfaction.

"Like I said, Princess, you don't know who you're messing with," she said, throwing a look at Jaina, who was undoubtedly covered in feathers. She stuck a deathstick in her mouth, lit it, and sauntered off to pack her things. Maybe they would send her home.

"What! You, you can't do that," Jaina protested. "She'll kill me. You'll wake up in the morning to see me hanging by my neck from the top of the flag pole. Why can't you just—"

Mon Mothma cut her off, "These actions are not grounds for dismissal. I'm sorry, but no, I cannot send you home. The isolation cabin is the only option, I'm afraid. You'll end up friends when the summer is over, I promise." The girls left the room to wait for the counselors to lead them up to the cabin. "Or you'll punish yourselves far worse than I ever could," Mothma mumbled.

"Shall I escort them, ma'am?" Iella asked.

"Yes, Iella, retrieve Winter and the two of you take care of them. I'll go check on the other girls from Ms. Organa's cabin," Mothma said.


	7. Chapter 6

"So, you're the Chief of State's brat huh? I've dreamed about meeting you, only I was a bounty hunter and I had just shot you in the head," Jasin said, discarding her jacket on her bunk.

_How lovely_. Jaina responded, "And what are you? Solo's whore?"

"My father doesn't run a whore house," Jasin said menacingly.

"Cool down, I don't even know who or what Solo is. And I'm not a brat."

"Coulda fooled me, Miss Royalty," Jasin said.

"That's how I was raised; I can't help what my mother taught me and I can't act any different," Jaina said.

"Right, look. I'm gonna unpack, looks like we'll be here awhile. Then I'm playing myself at Sabacc," Jasin said. "You can do whatever."

"I'm so thankful that I have your permission," Jaina said snidely. They continued in silence for a long while. Jasin noticed Jaina staring at her at odd intervals. "Jasin?"

"What? Do you want a deathstick or something?" Jasin asked.

"No. But, don't you think it's funny?"

"Think what is funny?"

"That we are identical."

"We are not identical."

"Come on Jasin, look in the mirror. We look exactly alike," Jaina said in protest.

"Whatever," Jasin said, turning away to stick up some pictures she had brought with her. The howling wind outside, brought on by the daily thunderstorm, blew through the window that Jasin had opened to clear some of the stuffiness out of the room. Jasin tried to get the creaky window shut, but it was only with Jaina's help that the stubborn window was closed. Cursing in Corellian, Jasin dropped to the floor to pick up the pictures that the wind had blown down. Jaina bent to help her, studying the pictures briefly.

"Are any of them ruined?" Jaina asked.

"Nah, krethin' wind though," Jasin said, frowning. Jaina handed her the pictures and her glance caught a holo of a man standing, with his back to the camera, in front of a house. Jasin caught her stare. "That's my house, well; my house is on top of it. That's my dad too. He didn't realize I was taking the picture or he might've turned around." Jaina took the picture when Jasin handed it to her and studied the man in the picture, he looked familiar. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's just a bit chilly in here," Jaina said, standing up and hugging herself. "Jasin, what is your father's name?"

"Han Solo."

"Oh," Jaina said, looking spooked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jasin asked. "Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. That's all," Jaina said. "Do you want an Alderaanian Cookie? My mother made up a batch before I left for camp."

"Yeah, I love them. My dad makes them too, which is kind of funny since we're Corellian, but I eat them with—"

"Peanut butter? Me too," Jaina said. "Though my mother thinks it's a completely horrid thing that mocks Alderaan. So I only do it when she's not around."

Jasin sat on the floor beside Jaina's bunk and took the offered cookie, "So, since you're so interested in my father, what about yours? Do you get to see him a lot or does he work all the time?"

"I, I don't have a father," Jaina said. "My mother divorced him while I was a baby. She never mentions him, and I stopped asking about him. She gets this sad look in her eyes when I mention him and her mood becomes something of melancholy. What about your mum?

"I don't have one. She left my dad when I was born, maybe before that. Though I don't know how my dad ended up with me if that's the case. My dad doesn't talk about her either; his eyes turn green when he's upset, and they always turn green when I mention her. So for him I stopped asking," Jasin said. She was growing tired of the mushy "let's talk about the problems in our lives" chatter and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and a leather strip fell out. Jaina went to get it and gaped when she saw it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, running her fingers over the intricate design and the initials J.S. carved into it.

"When I was a baby. I keep it in my jacket pocket, though I should probably get it sown in so I don't lose it again," Jasin said.

"But I have the same thing, even the initials are the same," Jaina said, going to her bag and pulling out a strip of leather identical to the one Jasin was holding.

"But aren't your initials J.O.? Why would yours say J.S.?" Jasin asked, suddenly become very confused and realizing why Jaina was so intrigued.

"When is your life day?" Jaina asked.

"The last day of camp, why?" Jasin asked. Jaina's jaw dropped and she stood flabbergasted, unable to speak. "That's yours too?" Jaina nodded in agreement. Jasin noticed the rain had stopped and decided that she was feeling uncomfortable. "I'm going down to the mess hall to get a drink, you coming?"

"Stop thinking about your stomach. This is major. Think about it," Jaina said, "You've never met your mom, and I've never met my dad. We both have keepsakes with the same initials and were lead to believe that they were our initials. Our life day is the same day and we are the same age. And we are identical in physical looks."

"Okay, so what?" Jasin said, sitting with her back to the wall and pulling some Nagai stars out of her case, throwing them across the room into the opposite wall. "Wait, you asked me about my mom, right? I do know something. She's beautiful, but I've only ever seen half of her turned face."

"How?"

"My dad caught me looking at this picture of her he had in his room, so he gave it to me awhile ago, when I was like eleven or so," Jasin explained.

"I only have one picture of my dad too, and he looks a lot like the man in the picture you showed me. But at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's this little thing, ripped right down the middle, or what I suppose was the middle when the picture was still intact. What are you doing?" Jaina asked as Jasin rummaged through her duffle bag.

"This, it's my picture of my mom, ripped right down the—"

"Middle," they said together. Jaina retrieved her picture. "On the count of three, we'll show each other. One, two, three."

They gasped when the pictures fit perfectly together, showing their parents sitting across from each other at a table; and as Jasin said, her mother's face was turned so that it was barely recognizable.

"That's my dad," Jasin said in shock.

"That's my mom," Jaina said.

"Great," Jasin threw up her hands, "so I guess that makes me the Chief of State's brat too."

"And I'm Solo's other whore," Jaina laughed. They sat down on the floor, and Jaina continued, "So we're twins, how strange. We are almost completely opposite."

"But why would our parents split up? And a better question is why would they split us up? It doesn't make sense. Why would they do that?" Jasin resumed her chucking of the Nagai stars. Jaina flinched when they embedded themselves into the wood with a thud.

"What is your obsession with weapons?" Jaina asked.

"I like them. Besides, in my dad's business, you have to be armed and know how to use your arms at all times. My gang back home is known planet-wide for our variety of weapon assortments, as well as robberies and assaults and you know the like. But we disbanded until school starts again. That's one thing my dad doesn't know about, I don't think Mara does either. But he's famous for his multiplex cantina on Corellia, Flying Solo. He says it'll be mine one day; I can't wait for that day. The place is amazing. We can match every one of your mother's credits. Dad's a wiz at Sabacc, taught me everything I know. I got my weapons store from him; his is much more extensive," Jasin said. Noticing Jaina's inquiring look she told more about their father. "He's tall, scruffy; his hazel eyes turn gold when he laughs. What about mom?"

"Oh mom. Well, she would kill me for saying this, but she's vertically challenged. Her auburn hair is so long when it isn't in braids or some fancy up-do. She has such regal bearing, but she's incredibly loving. She has dark brown eyes to match her hair. She has a temper though," Jaina said.

"So does dad."

"She works a lot, but always has time for me. Because she's taught me so much I'm a definite for the Senate in a year or two under the Alderaanian Council."

"So you were raised Alderaanian, and I was raised Corellian," Jasin said. "That would be an interesting reunion."

"You know, it's a good thing you have long hair," Jaina said.

"Why?"

"Because mom would kill me if I came home with it short," Jaina winked.

"What are you thinking?" Jasin asked, skeptical look plastered on her face.

"Well, you want to know mom, right? And I want to know dad," Jaina said, smiling, "So why don't we just switch places?"

"Oh no, maybe if we were ten. But our personalities are too developed. They'll figure it out way too fast," Jasin argued.

"Not before we get to meet them, and even if, we'll have at least a week with them, because it takes that long to—"

"I know how long it takes to get from Coruscant to Corellia," Jasin said.

"And they'd have to unswitch us, and meet, face to face, after all these years. We could get them back together," Jaina said excitedly.

"You sound like you're ten," Jasin sighed.

"But what if we could, we'd be a family again Jasin. Do you really want to leave this summer and never see each other again. Do you really want to give up the chance to get to know your mom?" Jaina asked.

"Hey Jaina, did you ever think that if they wanted to see each other again, they would have done it? Did you ever think that if they wanted to get to know us, they would've done it already? Did you ever think that the situation they created was for a purpose, so they wouldn't have to see each other again? Maybe that's why they won't talk about each other. Something happened, and they don't want to relive it. Did you ever think about that?" Jasin argued, throwing a star as hard as she could against the wall.

"Yes," Jaina said. "But there is also the possibility that they do want it, to see each other, and to see us, but they don't want to make the first move. So we have to make it for them," Jaina argued back.

"Do you speak Alderaanian at home?"

"No."

"Well, dad and I speak Corellian a lot, and there is no way I can teach it to you in a summer. That's nuts," Jasin said.

Jaina let it sink in and beamed at Jasin, "I know Corellian, Huttese, anything."

Jasin sighed, _I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this_, and gave Jaina a look. "I'm in, on one condition. We have to have everyone here convinced that we are each other before the summer ends. If anyone can tell that we are our true selves, it's off."

"You bet! Thanks Jasin, I've gotta meet my dad," Jaina smiled happily.

"Which means," Jasin continued, "weapons lessons for you and…"

"Finishing school for you!" Jaina said, laughing.

"Oh goody," Jasin said, not enthused in the slightest.

* * *

So this was a longer one, the next one is too... :-)


	8. Chapter 7

This is the chapter in which we find out who Han's butler is, some of you think you know, but you're dead wrong...if you haven't read the EU books you may be confused

* * *

Four weeks later, and hours on end of memorizing and learning the other inside and out, Jaina and Jasin were standing by the loading docks where stretch speeder upon stretch speeder was lined up, waiting to take the hundred some girls home. Jaina was wearing Jasin normalcy; black clingsilk top, black nerfleather pants, boots, and jacket. Sunglasses over her eyes, and deathstick in her mouth, no one could tell she used to be a proper princess. "Now dad doesn't really like the deathstick thing, so don't smoke them around him. But the smell is sometimes on my clothes, so light up once or twice, even if you don't smoke them, and let them burn down. I would prefer if you smoked them though, so at least they aren't going to waste, but if you really don't want to smoke them then don't," Jasin said.

Jasin was wearing Jaina's clothes, nice and proper. Blue shimmersilk long sleeve top, white jacket and pants, and blue flats graced her being. Her hair was up in braids that she didn't think she would ever be able to get down. "Don't worry, and if you really need to light up once or twice, just change and have Threepio put whatever you are wearing in the cycle."

"Jaina Organa! Jaina Organa! Your speeder is here!" Winter called.

"That's you," Jaina said. "I'll miss you; give mom a kiss for me. Remember everything?"

"Ready or not, here I come," Jasin said, turning and walking with poise and grace to her speeder.

"Good luck," Jaina wished her.

* * *

_Organa's Jewel_ settled down smoothly on Leia Organa's private docking bay and Jasin stepped off the ramp into the waiting arms of her butler, Luke. "Hello Princess." 

"Hello, Luke," she said.

"How was camp Jaina?" Luke asked, taking her bags.

"It was fine, fun even. How was your summer without me?" Jasin asked, _this guy is nice enough_.

"Dreadfully boring," he smiled. "Come on, your mother and grandfather are dying to see you."

"Mother's home?" Jasin asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Of course," Luke said. "She wouldn't miss your homecoming for the galaxy. It's all she's been talking about for a week."

Jasin entered the apartments and stared for a moment. Then she thought for another moment and followed her memory of Jaina's map to her grandfather's office. "Grandfather?"

Bail Organa put down his datapad and took off his glasses. "Is that my little Jaina? You grew up over the summer young lady, welcome home. Oh, and happy life day."

"Thank you Grandfather," Jasin said. _Jaina was right, he's grea_t. She hugged him before a honey sweet voice rang out.

"Jaina? Jaina?"

Jasin walked back out into the hallway and there her mother was, standing regally at the top of the steps, a beaming smile across her face. She bounded up the steps and hugged her mother for the first time in her life. "Hello mother."

"Hello darling. How was your summer?" Leia Organa asked.

"Terrific," Jasin smiled. "Absolutely terrific."

"Good." Jasin and her mother walked up to her room and talked as Jasin unpacked.

* * *

Jaina hopped off the shuttle in front of Flying Solo, her father's multiplex. She had managed to make her way all the way here from Eastport without paying for any of the transportation or the meal she ate halfway. _Jasin would be proud_. Checking her gear, she headed for the side door where the guard waved her inside. Walking through several doors, she made her way to her father's ground level office. 

"Jasin! Is that you? Back so soon?" Han Solo asked when she walked in, wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"Sure is dad. And am I glad to be back. If you ship me off to that camp again I'll vaporize you," Jaina said.

"Hey, I thought I was giving you a break from your old man," he said.

"Dad, I'm sixteen stop it," Jaina pretended to be mad while she memorized her father kissing her forehead.

"Oh yeah, here you go sweetheart. Happy life day," he said, dropping a catalog into her hands.

"Thanks?" she gave him a confused look.

"Come on Ace, pick out whatever you want for your life day," Han said. "You're too hard to shop for anyways. I've got something to take care of, so go unpack and I'll be up for dinner in a while."

"Okay dad," Jaina said, pushing open the door. "Hey Gizzo!"

"Ace! How's it goin'? You want your favorite drink?" the bartender asked.

"You bet," Jaina said, swinging onto a barstool while the alien mixed her drink and slid it to her.

"Here you are," Gizzo said.

"Thanks," Jaina said. "I've gotta go unpack, but I'll be back down later."

"Okay Ace," the bartender laughed and moved on to his customer.

In her room in the multiplex penthouse, Jaina called Jasin. "Jasin, dad is amazing, his place is amazing."

"I know, so is Coruscant and mom. Speaking of, mom has a life day present for you. She's buying you a ship. What do you want and what is its name?" Jasin asked.

"Look in the top left hand drawer on the desk, third datapad, fifteenth log entry. All the details are there. Dad has about the same deal for you. He dropped a catalog in my lap and said—"

Jasin cut her off, "Under the mattress you'll find the same catalog. It's all mapped out."

"Thank Goddess," Jaina said.

"I gotta go, Luke is coming," Jasin said, ending the connection with a click.

Jaina studied the room for a moment before collapsing on the bed and studying both catalogs. A knock came at the door and she called, "Come on in."

"Hiya girlfriend," a friendly voice came.

"Hi Gaeri, hey Callen," Jaina said to the skrovnr, a breed that was a distant cousin to the vornskr, except this breed couldn't feel the Force. Callen growled at Jaina, and backed away.

"Callen, it's Jasin," Gaeriel reprimanded.

"I probably just don't seem familiar just because I haven't here in awhile."

"Probably. Your father commed up, he wants you to meet him in the level 3 conference room in about half an hour. He has someone he wants you to meet," Gaeriel said, a look of distaste crossing her face.

"Really, who?" Jaina asked.

"Okay, Ms. Perky, I'll fill you in if you're so interested," Gaeriel said, giving Jaina a questioning look. Jaina made a mental note not to show as much interest in things. "She's this young looker. You're father hired her around the time you left, she's a publicist. She's supposed to be promoting the 'plex, but I'd say she's doing a better job promoting herself. But still. I couldn't figure out what she saw in your father, proper thing like that. Then at a budget meeting she was at I saw her eyes light up when the savings figures were mentioned. There are billions of reasons she sees in your father, Ace."

"And they're all stacked up in the Corellian wing at Aargau," Jaina said, putting two and two together. "But dad?"

"Your father is a big boy Ace, I can't tell him what to do," Gaeriel said. "He can make his on decisions. But she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Make me sick," Jaina said.

"So I see he gave you the catalog," Gaeriel changed subjects and sat on the bed, picking up the datapad.

"Yep," Jaina said, smiling. "I know exactly what I'm getting too."

"Since you could buy half of this stuff on your own it doesn't surprise me," Gaeriel said. "By the way, how's the gang?"

Jaina vaguely remembered Jasin saying something about her gang the day they figured out they were twins, "We disbanded for the summer."

"Ha, I knew there was one," Gaeriel said smugly.

Jaina panicked, fearing she had given away Jasin's secret. Collecting herself in the same moment, she coolly tossed a comment over her shoulder as she entered the closet, "No there isn't. I just told you we disbanded."

"Oh chill, Jace, I've known for years. I ain't telling anyone," Gaeriel said. Jaina sighed in relief and fingered Jasin's clothes. Shimmersilk and clingsilk tops. A lot of nerfleather in all different colors. "Oh Ace, don't forget your performance."

Jaina shot out of the closet, "Performance?"

"Don't tell me you forgot over the summer," Gaeriel said. "Gizzo's Girls are serving tonight."

Jaina relaxed and thought, "Oh yeah, I forgot in the hustle of getting home as cheaply as I could," Jaina winked. Jasin had spent all summer teaching Jaina those three bar dances and swore she would kill her by hand if she screwed them up.

"Check with Gizz for your colors," Gaeriel said. "C'mon Callen." She shut the door behind her and Jaina sighed.

* * *

This character, Gaeriel, can be found in The Truce at Bakura, she's one of Luke's little flings

Princesz of Blood: originally it was Mara who was Han's butler, but after your message I changed it, sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

"Jaina dear, would you mind coming with me to the office? They are having a terrible debate on something trivial that I might can to solve so Ackbar to get to his water hub on his own," Leia explained, gathering her things.

"I'd love to," Jasin said. She was beginning to think that this switch was a bad idea. If she had to be nice and polite for much longer she thought she might be sick. Maybe she could find an unoccupied balcony and light up for some temporary relief while Leia was in this debate. Her thought drifted to Jaina. "If that girl messes up my carefully crafted bar dances, I'll kill her," she mumbled.

"What dear?"

"Nothing mother."

In the airspeeder on their way to the Imperial Palace, Jasin decided it was prime time to break the silence with a startling question. "Mother, I'm sixteen. I deserve to know something. Who was my father?" She practically heard everyone's brains grind to a halt.

"You-Your father?" Leia asked. Jasin saw the same expression Han got in her eyes. "Your father was amazing Jaina. He was scruffy around the edges, but a gentleman. He saved my life numerous times."

"Then why did you leave him?" Jasin persisted, refusing to submit to the power those sad eyes held.

"We were different people. We had tempers and said things. Oh look, we're here," Leia said, making a quick escape.

"We aren't done mommy dearest," Jasin hissed.

* * *

Jaina hurried to the level 3 conference room from talking to Gizzo about the night's performance. "Black and red, black and red," she told herself, committing it to memory. She opened the door and found her father talking to a young brunette. "I'm not interrupting," Jaina said flatly.

"Hey Jace," Han said. "This is Kimberly Thom. She's my publicist."

"That's not all she is," Jaina said to her father. "I'm Jasin, you wanna deathstick?"

"Umm, I'll pass, thanks," Kimberly said.

"Kim, this is my daughter," Han said, giving Jaina a warning glance. "No Ace." He walked to the door and opened it, "You two talk and I'll be right back."

"So you're a publicist," Jaina said, lighting a deathstick and sticking it in her mouth. "That's cool I guess."

"Yeah, from what Han told me about you, I was expecting a, umm, slightly younger child. You're quite the adult," Kimberly said.

"Please," Jaina puffed a cloud of smoke into Kimberly's face. "Whatever. Drop the sweet talked hun. You, you're a bit younger than some of the others. How old are you?"

"Twenty-six, what's it to you?" Kimberly asked.

"Ah ten years older than me. You would make an interesting mommy. Not that I need one. So, how does it feel to be twenty-eighth, I mean, twenty-ninth, in a man's life?" Jaina asked, _being Jasin is fun_.

"Twenty-ninth?"

"Yeah, you're relatively normal though. But my dad is classic. He hires you, and then takes you for moonlit strolls, candlelight rooftop dinners, special reserve label wine, any of it sound familiar? Then he'll ask you to marry him, and a week before the wedding he'll drop you on your fat—"

"I get it," Kimberly barely managed a smile.

Han came back in. "I brought some of my special reserve label." Jaina gave Kimberly a look.


	10. Chapter 9

"Organa residence," Luke answered the comm at Leia's insist call for someone to pick it up. "Jaina?"

"Yes Luke?" Jasin asked upon entering the room.

"Sounds just like you on the comm, Princess," Luke said. "I'm sorry, to whom did you wish to speak? Jaina? Hold on one moment please. An Aireana Lusaka for you Jaina."

"Hello Air darling, how are you?" Jasin took the comm. "Could you hold for one moment?" Jasin checked her surroundings and quickly ducked into her room. "Okay I'm clear, shoot."

"We have a major problem, a galactic problem," Jaina said.

"Did you screw up the dances?" Jasin hissed.

"No, those went fine," Jaina said. "Dad's in love."

"What?!" Jasin exclaimed. "No way, dad doesn't fall in love. Sorry, wrong number."

"Jasin, her name is Kimberly Thom," Jaina said.

"The publicist?"

"Yes, and Gaeriel will bet her life that she's only in it for dad's money."

Jasin rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me; he's had like twenty-nine others after him for those creds."

"Huh, so I didn't tell a complete lie," Jaina commented.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"But great, so we have to get mom and dad together now if there is any chance? Just as well."

"What?"

"I'm going crazy here, if I have to sit in on another meeting I'll shoot myself in the foot and enjoy the agonizing pain as I slowly bleed to death, that would be so much more enjoyable," Jasin said. "I'll drop the bomb tonight."

"Same on this end, to an extent," Jaina replied, laughing at Jasin.

* * *

Jasin changed into some of her clothes that she had managed to keep away from the valet droid. If felt like breathing clean, fresh air for the first time in ages. She put her spare shades on and, deciding against the deathsticks as they might be too much to soon, she went to find her grandfather and their butler Luke. 

"Luke, can I speak at you for a moment?" Jasin asked to his back.

"Sure thing Jaina, I—what in Corellia?" Luke exclaimed.

"Wow, you got it right," Jasin said. "I have to tell you something."

"Why don't you tell both of us, huh?" Bail Organa entered the room.

"It kills two neeks with one dart," Jasin said.

"So my barebacked friend, who are you?" Bail asked.

"Jaina, as you can tell, isn't here. I'm Jasin."

"Jasin!" the two men exclaimed.

She lifted her shades, "Yeah, ain't it great? Jaina and I met at the camp our parents sent us off to. We figured it out there, and we switched in order to get to know the parent we never had the chance of knowing before. Jaina gets to know dad, I get to know mom. But because of some pressing developments, I have to blow cover."

"What developments?" Luke asked. Rolling her eyes and sighing, _these people sure are nosy, but they could possibly be of help_, she launched into the plan to get her parents back together and about the publicist who threatened to ruin it all. "Well, you best tell your mother who you really are."

That night, Leia Organa was perched on her bed, working. Jasin took a deep breath before presenting herself. She knocked and leaned against the doorframe. "Mom, we need to talk."

"One minute, Jaina," Leia said, not even looking up.

Jasin sighed, "No, now. That's what I have to talk to you about."

The abrasiveness in her voice caused Leia to put down her materials, but she didn't look up, as memory flooded over her. Her eyes clouded with grief.

_Han barged in the room, "Sweetheart, we have to talk."_

"_One minute, Han. I'm working."_

"_No, now. That's what I have to talk to you about."_

"_Han?"_

Jasin's voice brought her back to the present. "Mom, we need to talk. Mom, mom? Damn it mom, look at me."

Leia jumped out of her skin when she looked up at her daughter. "Jaina, what are you doing? Change out of those clothes right now!"

"Mom, I'm going off planet tomorrow," Jasin said.

"Not dressed like that, you aren't," Leia said. "Jaina, please go change."

"That's who I'm going to see, Jaina," Jasin said.

"Oh yes and where is Jaina?" Leia asked.

Jasin acted like she was examining her fingernails before replying. "On Corellia with her father Han Solo."

Leia's face went ashen for a moment and tears jumped to her eyes. Bail, standing in the hallway behind Jasin, nodded in concurrence. Jasin had pushed her sunglasses up on top of her brunette head and looked Leia straight in the eye. "You're not Jaina?"

"Nope, my name is, as I presume you already know, Jasin."

Leia leapt from the bed and ran to her daughter, "Jasin. You're Jasin?"

"Guilty as charged. Ah, mom, squeezing to hard," Jasin said, climbing out of her mother's embrace. "I must say that you are much prettier than in a torn flimsi with your face half turned. Might I suggest that next time you look into the camera?"

"I didn't know the picture was being taken. You are so beautiful, "Leia said.

"Thanks," Jasin said. "So you think you like me?"

"I've loved you your whole life," Leia told her.

Jasin laughed, "Yeah, you wouldn't if you knew half the things I've done, dad doesn't even know some of them. I've grown up my whole life without even knowing you existed. At least you knew about me."

"Yes, but I've had to carry that around with me for sixteen years, without ever getting to see you," Leia said.

"You saw Jaina, what more do you need?" Jasin asked.

"You, you are different from Jaina; look at your clothes for example."

Jasin sighed," And dad too, right? I know you miss him; you got that look in your eye when I asked you about him. He does too. And you love him, just like he does."

"That, is…complicated," Leia said.

"Well, I guess you have to switch us back now huh?" Jasin asked.

"Well yes, I have business in Corellia that I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for. So I guess we'll just make an un-switching of it," Leia said.

* * *

Sorry my daily update has been delayed. My grandparents came up from North Carolina and I couldn't update.

Then I got a laptop for my birthday, and had to set all that up, so I missed a day or two.


	11. Chapter 10

"Oh Luke, I'm a mess!" Leia screeched. "I haven't seen or heard from him in sixteen years. I'm a total wreck. I wasn't this nervous on my first day in the Imperial Senate when I was sixteen. I'm not mature enough for this, what if he doesn't like me?"

"You'll never know unless you go, madam," Luke said.

"What, I…ah Jasin," Leia said when the teen passed her room. "Have you spoken with your father?"

"Ah mother," Jasin mocked, "yes I have. He'll meet us at the Empress in a week, he's excited."

"Anxious like totally thrilled or anxious like totally scared?" Leia asked.

"Anxious like totally thrilled," Jasin smiled convincingly.

"Liar," Luke mouthed. Jasin glared at him warningly before leaving.

"Umm, Luke, I have a childish, somewhat ridiculous request, completely ridiculous actually, but you know that I don't see you as a butler, more like a loveable brother who just happens to wait on us, and I was, umm, wondering if you," Leia stammered.

"If I could come along, make the trip and the circumstances a bit easier? Of course madam," Luke said.

"Oh thank you, Luke," Leia said. "As a friend of course."

"Of course, and as a friend, may I make a suggestion?" Leia nodded. "If I hadn't seen my ex in sixteen years and I had your figure, I'd wear this little baby," he pulled a dress out of Leia's closet. It was floor length, emerald shimmersilk; it had a semi-low cut front and a bit lower cut in the back, and it had a slit that would reach her mid thigh. "You'll kill in it."

"With what?" Leia asked.

"These," Luke said, showing a pair of black heels, with thin nerfleather straps crisscrossing across them; that would add about six inches to her height.

"Oh, I'd forgotten that I owned those." Leia said with a sigh.

* * *

On Corellia, Gaeriel had prepared a large breakfast for Jasin. But when the teen came in she grabbed a piece of toast and jogged to the door. "Hold up," Gaeriel called. "You picked at dinner, and all you want is toast for breakfast?"

"I'm really not that hungry, Gaeriel," Jaina said. "Thanks though."

"Okay," Gaeriel said, completely unconvinced.

"I have to go meet dad, he wants to talk to me about somethin'," Jaina said. She pulled on the door handle and the door didn't open, so she tried again.

"Push Ace," Gaeriel called.

"Sorry, I'm tired," Jaina said.

"I would be too if I was up all night making comm calls."

"Oh you heard those?"

Gaeriel sighed, "You're losing your touch Ace. Yes I heard them."

"I called a camp friend, Aireana Lusaka. She lives on Coruscant."

"Oh."

"Well, I must go speak with dad," Jaina said, skipping out of the room.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long for this next update, I probably owe you guys like four chapters. 


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey dad, what's up?" Jaina said, entering the office.

"I need to ask you something," Han said.

"What a coincidence, because I wanted to ask you about something too," Jaina said. "My mother."

"What about her?"

"Dad, I'm not buying the mynock story anymore. Who is my mother and why did you leave her?" Jaina pestered.

"Okay, first, I didn't leave her, she left me. Second, she was beautiful, amazing, perfect. She had auburn hair, she was kinda short, her brown eyes were so deep. She was just amazing," Han said, reminiscing about the past. "But I need to—"

"Han!" Kimberly opened the door. "Oh, hi Jasin."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Hi honey," Han said.

"Have you told her yet?" Kimberly asked.

"I was trying to when you opened the door," Han said.

"Okay, I'm working on a new logo, featuring Y-O-U," she smiled. "How about we all have dinner?"

"I can't, I promised Jasin I'd spend the day with her, and the evening," Han gave Kimberly a quick kiss.

"Fine, fine, I have plenty to work on anyhow. I'll see you later," Kimberly smile sweetly before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Turning to her assistant she remarked, "The day we get married is the day I send that brat off to finishing school on Mon Calamari."

"Ice woman."

"Proud of it babe."

* * *

Jaina pulled her swoop up at a cliff that overlooked the city. Her father followed behind her shortly. "I'd say you've gotten slower old girl," he winked.

"Whatever, dad."

"I have to talk to you, okay. What do you think of Kimberly?"

"She can spell the word you, that's always a plus. She's cute enough, nice enough on the outside. But really dad, she's like one of your business associates, a complete stranger," Jaina said.

"Well, I've—"

"Race you back, dad," she said, knocking the throttles to full speed. She parked at the multiplex and ran to the lift, running into their penthouse. "What am I gonna do? I'm one girl. How can I pull this off? I don't know."

"You wanna share something, Ace?" Gaeriel said, revealing herself.

"Gaeriel, you gave me a fright," Jaina said, clasping a hand over her chest.

"So are you going to explain what's up with you? Why has your appetite changed, why are you using phrases like 'gave me a fright'? Why Callen won't come near you?" Gaeriel interrogated.

"Gaeriel, I just changed."

"Not Jasin, girl you don't change, it's not your personality," Gaeriel stood up. "It's almost as if you were…"

"As if I were who, Gaeri?" Jaina asked.

"Just forget it," Gaeriel said. She began walking away.

"Almost as if I were Jaina?"

Gaeriel turned around and walked a few steps back. "You know about Jaina?"

Jaina dropped the Corellian accent, "I am Jaina."

Tears appeared in Gaeriel's eyes, "No."

"There you are," Han said, entering the scene. "Jasin I have to tell you something so would you say in one place long enough for me to tell you? Gaeriel, why are you looking at her like that?"

Gaeriel caught Jaina's warning glare, "What me? Oh nothing. Hey, I'm gonna fix you something to eat, Ace. What'd you like, anything?"

"Sure Gaeri," Jaina said to the retreating figure.

Once she was gone, Han turned back to Jaina. "Look Ace, what do you think of me marrying Kimberly?"

"What?" Jaina exclaimed, starting to pace and yell in Selonian.

"What are you, are you speaking Selonian?" Han asked.

"Oh umm, I learned it at camp," Jaina said.

Han sighed, "So?"

"You can't dad, it'll positively completely ruin everything," she said, running out of the room and down a hallway, disappearing into the dark.

"Ace, uh," Han collapsed into a chair and sighed. Kimberly strolled in casually and looked at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" she kissed him.

"It's Jasin. I told her. She went nuts, started shouting in Selonian. I didn't even know she knew Selonian," he explained, shaking his head.

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"No, she's dangerous, if you find her, she'll probably pull a blaster on you. She's a quicker draw than I am, you'll never see daylight again," he said.

"I'll try okay," Kimberly got up to find Jasin's room. After she was out of Han's range of sight, she pulled her own blaster out of her boot and searched the halls. She found Jasin's room and kicked the door open. She jumped in and surveyed the room, blaster following her line of sight. Then she felt the cold of metal on her head.

"Looking for someone?" Jaina said evilly.

"You got me," Kimberly gave up.

"I always catch my prey, Kimmy. Throw the blaster onto the bed."

Kimberly laughed, "And you'll what?"

"And no one get's hurt," Jaina said. Kimberly did as she was directed; Jaina walked over, keeping her blaster trained on Kimberly, and picked up the discarded one, throwing it into the closet. Then she holstered her own. "So, what'd ya wanna talk about?"

"Look, Miss Gang Bang," Kimberly sneered. "I'm marrying your father in three weeks. If you don't like it, you can leave. You're sixteen now, you have legal rights in Corellia."

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Jaina smiled sweetly. Kimberly walked out of the room. "Watch out mommy dearest, I'll kill you in your sleep."

* * *

"You're still alive?" Han asked when Kimberly appeared. "I guess that means you didn't find her."

"No, I found her. She was civil, we talked. I think she's okay," Kimberly lied. "Maybe she was just shocked when you told her."

"Maybe. But Selonian?" Han asked no one in particular.

Kimberly sat in his lap and kissed him. "Maybe she picked it up at camp? How about a drink?"

"A gizer sounds good."

Kimberly pulled out a silver bell, and rang it. "Gaeriel! This is just what we need in this big penthouse. Gaeriel, Gaeriel!"

"You rang?" Gaeriel said sarcastically.

"A gizer please, and a Brillian Coronet," Kimberly said.

Han looked horrified at the bell, but went along with it, "Please?"

"Comin' up," Gaeriel said, shaking her head and walking back into the room she had come from.


	13. Chapter 12

A week later, Kimberly was waiting in the lobby of the Empress with her parents Vera and Kylel. "Now daddy be nice. He's everything you wanted for your girl; and billions more."

"Then you know I'll be nice, sweetheart," Kylel answered.

"Ah, here he comes," she smiled. But a noticeable frown took its place when the rest of the family walked in behind Han. "And the whole bantha dung crew."

Behind Han, Jaina sauntered in, jacket revealing the top she was wearing, sunglasses down, a lit deathstick in her mouth. Gaeriel was beside her with a very unhappily leashed Callen.

"Honey, a skrovnr at the Empress?" Kimberly asked.

"Jasin insisted," Han said. Kimberly reached out to pat the pet on the head and he snapped at her.

"Good doggie," Gaeriel said. "So, Kimberly, these are the folks?"

"Yes, mom, dad, this is my fiancé and love of my life, Han Solo. Han this is my mother, Vera, and my father, Kylel. This is Jasin, Han's daughter; Gaeriel, his maid; and Gaeriel's pet, Callen. Kimberly said, carrying out all of the introductions. Gaeriel looked like she would shoot Kimberly's foot off when she introduced her.

"Hello pet," Vera said to Jaina. "You may call me Aunt Vera."

"Don't make me pull my blaster on you," Jaina said, rolling her eyes behind the sunglasses. "And the name's Jasin."

Jaina, Gaeriel, and Callen walked on leaving the others to make lunch plans.

* * *

Leia stepped out of the speeder completely high, leaning on Jasin for support. The end of a deathstick was still in her mouth. Around it, Leia said to Luke, "Would you believe, Luke; I've never had one of these before?"

"Could have fooled me," Luke said, throwing a look to Jasin.

"Fooled? She cleaned me out, what am I gonna do?" Jasin asked.

"Well, they're not really good for you dear," Leia said.

"Oh yes," Jasin said sarcastically, "thank you for informing me, after you just smoked every last one of mine, mother you had like ten of the things."

Callen lunged; pulling Jaina ahead and making Gaeriel run to keep up. When they neared a lift he pulled out of Jaina's hands, making Gaeriel, Jaina, and the occupants of the lift, Luke and Jasin, all gasp collectively. The skrovnr jumped a repulsorsled full of luggage and ran into Jasin's arms. "Hey Callen!"

Gaeriel and Jaina ran to the lift to collect the skrovnr, but the doors closed before they reached it. Leia walked back from the desk she had been at trying to get her purse back, and Gaeriel made a hasty about face as Jaina turned to her mother. "Darling you didn't have to wait for me, I could've found the room by myself," Jaina waved the smoke out of her face as Leia continued, "Actually, I'm going to go outside at get some air. You go on and I'll meet you upthairs."

Leia walked away, and started down a short flight of stairs, falling flat on her face. "Mom!" Jaina called.

"I'm okay," Leia said, shakily standing up and continuing on her way.

"Jasin got her completely high," Jaina informed Gaeriel as the older woman turned back around. "She's never smoked once in her entire life."

Gaeriel put an arm around Jaina's shoulders, "Well we should do as your mother says and meet her upthairs." They snickered and began to the lift.

* * *

Leia walked back into the hotel and passed the lift that Han and Kimberly had just entered. She stopped, shocked, and waved while staring openly. Han gaped back and waved. The door shut before Kimberly could turn around.

"Jasin Solo!" Leia yelled in the corridor.

"Yeah mom?" the twins entered the corridor from opposite rooms.

"Don't do this to me, I'm already seeing double," Leia said, putting her hand to her head.

Jaina and Jasin looked at each other and nodded. "No mom, it's really the both of us," Jasin said.

"Jaina?" she turned to her right.

"Yeah," she smiled, hugging her mother.

"Ahem, if I may," Gaeriel said, coming from Jaina's room. "Maybe we should continue in a room?" She ushered them into Jasin's room. As Leia passed she said," You probably don't remember me, but—"

"Gaeriel!" Leia said, kissing the other woman on the cheek.

"I always knew I liked her," Gaeriel said in satisfaction, she closing the door.

Leia collapsed on the couch, "Would someone care to explain what in the nine Corellian hells is going on here?"

"Well mom," Jasin started, "I told you—"

"You told me that you father knew I was going to be here, and why I was going to be here. His face went completely ashen like he'd seen a Force vision."

"You've seen dad?" Jaina asked uncertainly.

"Yes! Didn't you think I've wondered what it would be like to see your father again? I've had many a vision, but me waving like a nerfherder while your father was wrapped around the arms of another woman in a turbolift was not one of them. He acted like I was a bloody ghost, and the last thing he expected to see here. And those deathsticks didn't help; just shot my nerves all to hell."

"Okay mom," Jaina started.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to go swim, if that's alright?" Luke said, clad in a very tight swimsuit with a towel over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, that's alright, someone might as well have some fun," Leia said. Gaeriel chose that moment to walk back in. She looked Luke up and down; and he the same to her. "Oh Gaeriel, this is our butler, Luke."

"Hi, I'm her butler," Gaeriel said, motioning to Jasin.

Luke kissed her hand, "Hello madam."

"Gee."

Jasin rolled her eyes, "Would you two break up the love fest."

"But that's why we're here," Jaina said, thinking that it was cute.

"Why are we here?" Leia asked.

"Mom, dad is, he's, well he's, you tell her, she knows you," Jasin said.

"Dad is going to marry the feminine version of Emperor Palpatine," Jaina said.

"Okay, you two are going to explain this entire situation right now, before someone gets hurt," Leia said.

"Were they now, okay, I'm just going to go back across the hallway to my room and check out the mini bar," Gaeriel said, trying to get an adequate excuse to leave the room.

"Hold on," Leia said. "You two knew about this?"

"Oh no, no. I've never heard a thing about it. No. No," Gaeriel and Luke said. At a stern look from Leia they confessed. "Okay, yes. I did know something about it."

"Explain!" Leia yelled.

"Well mom, unless dad sees you again and remembers how much he loves you, he's going to marry Palpatinette," Jasin said.

"So you're telling me, that you're using me to break up your father and his fiancé?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Jasin said, bluntly. "But it didn't start that way."

"What my rather heartless twin—"

"Proud of it," Jasin interjected.

"—is trying to say is that before we knew about this chick, we just wanted to get to know the both of you, the one we didn't get to meet," Jaina said.

"Don't tell me you're trying to set me up with your father," Leia said.

"Well, yes," Jaina said.

* * *

So?


	14. Chapter 13

Han left his room to head back down to the lobby to find the woman that had miraculously reappeared in his life. He passed Jaina in the hallway and asked her to keep civil company with Kimberly until he got back. "Sure dad," Jaina said.

"Oh, hey Jasin," Han said. "Do I look okay? You know, like presentable?"

"You look great dad. Young and fab," Jaina said.

* * *

When he got downstairs he bumped into Jasin, who he thought he had just spoken to upstairs, "Umm Ace, I thought you were going to keep Kim company?"

"Oh yeah, I was just looking for her actually," Jasin said, having no worldly clue what the man was talking about and suppressing an urge to hug him. She went to a lift and hit the button several times.

Upon exiting, a young woman turned to Jasin, "Where is your father?"

"Excuse me?" Jasin asked, sizing up the woman, as if she was appalled.

"Yeah, you're father, where is he?" the woman persisted.

"Oh, Kimberly," Jasin said, figuring out who she was. "He went that way. Into the lounge I believe, he looked as if he were looking for something or someone." She stared at the woman a little longer.

"What are you staring at?" Kimberly asked in annoyance.

"You, Your Most Holier-Than-Thou-ness, what'd you think I was looking at?" Jasin sneered, fingering her gun, which she had just gotten back from Jaina.

"Get out of my way," Kimberly said. But as she walked passed her, she put a wide berth between herself and the teen, causing Jasin to smile.

* * *

Leia had gone to the bar to try and cure the ridiculous headache brought on by the aftermath of the high she had received from smoking the deathsticks. "A Corellian whiskey please," she told the bartender, whiskey always cured her headaches for some reason, especially Corellian whiskeys.

"Comin' up," the bartender said. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," she said, and then mumbled the rest to herself, "I don't intend on getting drunk and having a hangover as well." She laid her throbbing head on the counter as another being took a seat two stools down from her and asked for a double Hot Coronet. Leia suppressed the need to gawk and accepted her drink and bill. Taking a long swallow, she signed the check. Looking to the other, a human female, she smiled and toasted her, "Here's to you, may your life be far less complicated than mine."

"Thank you," the other said, taking a sip of her own drink and choking on it when she saw the signature on the check. "You're the Chief of State? You're Leia Organa?"

"Guilty," Leia said, not knowing why in the galaxy this woman would need to talk to her while she was in the middle of a crisis. _Come to think of it, I'm always in the middle of some crisis or another_.

"I've wanted to speak with you for so long. My name is Kimberly Thom. My father owns Kuati Drive Yards," Kimberly said. "I've been contacting your office, but they said that you were off planet and didn't know when you would be back. I have a business proposition for you. Ah, it's fate."

"Yes well, I'm in a bit of a situation at the moment, but send me this proposition via my office, and I'll see to it when I get back," Leia said, taking her drink and leaving the lounge.

Kimberly made to follow her, but the bartender stopped her. "Drinks have to stay in the lounge ma'am, unless you order room service."

"But she—" Kimberly started.

"Is the Chief of State," the bartender said smartly. Kimberly sat back down and threw evil glares at the man while his back was turned.


	15. Chapter 14

Han was still on his search for Leia, which had carried him out to the pool, when Vera and Kylel caught up with him. "Han dear, what do you think of this hotel for the wedding? The more I see of it, the more I like it," Vera said.

"Yeah sure, it's perfect." He caught sight of Leia, "Absolutely perfect."

"How many people from your side of the family can we expect, just a guess?" Kylel asked.

"I don't know, can I get back to you on that?" She had his attention. She descended the steps and put on her sunglasses, blowing him away at one time, like she had all those years ago. He started after her, making his way around the pool he was certain they made too big just to hinder him in this very moment. He ran into a guy with a tray full of drinks and fell backwards into the pool, with about fifty people staring at him. He proceeded to swim across and pull himself out in front of her.

"Hello Leia," he said, smiling.

"Hello Han," she smiled nervously back.

"This is odd. I'm stunned to see you, but you don't look as stunned to see me. Is there something I'm missing?" he asked.

"Hi dad," Jaina interrupted.

"Hi Ace," Han said, not turning his attention from Leia.

"Hi dad," Jasin said.

"Hello Ace," Han said, not turning his attention to them until Leia looked at them and smiled. "Both of them?"

"Yes," Leia said.

"Which one is Jasin?" Han asked.

Jasin pulled out her gun and shot it into the air, making the nearby people duck for cover. "That would be me."

"I'm Jaina. I'm the one you've had for the past week and a couple days. Jasin was on Coruscant," Jaina said.

"You and mom must think alike, 'cause you sent us to the same krethin' camp. We met there and the whole thing spilled out, and we sort of switched places," Jasin said. "Mom's amazing; don't know why you let her go."

Before he could respond, none other than Kimberly Thom entered the scene. "Han, there you are. I would've come earlier but the bartender wouldn't let me leave with the drink…Han why are you all wet?"

"I fell into the pool," Han explained.

"I see you two have met, Han, Ms. Organa is going to help my father with a business proposition."

"Oh, you're helping my fiancé?" Han asked Leia.

"I didn't know she was your fiancé," Leia said.

"Wait, how did you two meet?" Kimberly asked.

"And actually, Ms. Thom, I said you were welcome to send your proposition to my office and I would take a look at it," Leia remarked. Looking rather annoyed at being slighted, Kimberly did not take notice of the twins who were having fun creeping up along either side of her.

"Hi Kim," Jasin said.

"Hi," Kim said less than enthusiastically.

"Hey!" Jaina said, a little too perkily.

"OH!" Kim's eyes went wide. "There's two of them?"

"Honey, did I ever mention that Jasin was a twin?" Han asked.

"No, I think you forgot that detail," Kimberly said.

"That's okay," Jasin said. "He didn't tell me for sixteen years."

"Yeah, neither did mom," Jaina added in. "Hi, I'm Jaina. I was pretending to be Jasin."

"That would be me," Jasin said.

"While she was pretending to be me, on Coruscant with our mother."

"Your mother?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, this is our father," Jasin said, pointing to Han.

"And this is our mother, Leia Organa," Jaina said, turning to Leia.

"This is your mother?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," the twins said together, rather smugly.

"You were married to him?"

"Guilty again," Leia said.

"Yeah," Han said.

"Oh this is sweet. And such a coincidence that we're all here on the same weekend," Kimberly said, glaring daggers at the twins. "How sweet."


	16. Chapter 15

"Jasin, it's nice to see you dressed up. Where are we going?" Han asked.

"You'll find out; patience dad, isn't that what you're always telling me," Jasin said. When her mother and sister exited the building, she actually smiled sincerely. "Ah; and here comes the other half of our scouting party. Mom looks beautiful," she had meant to keep the last comment to herself, but looked up when her father seconded her motion.

"Yeah, she does," Han whispered. Jasin watched as tears crept into his eyes and he blinked them away. She could see the hidden emotion in his eyes.

Leia was wearing the emerald shimmersilk dress and black shoes that Luke had picked out. Her hair was swept up in an elegant bun with a few loose tendrils framing her face. A light black jacket covered her shoulders. "Hello."

"Hi," Han said.

"Welp, shall we be off?" Jasin asked, passing a side glance to Jaina.

"Sure," Han said. He turned to Jasin, "Ace, I don't think I've seen you smile in three years. You're lovely."

"Thanks dad," Jasin ducked into the covered speeder. "Just don't get used to it."

"I don't plan on it," Han grinned. He helped Jaina into the speeder. Then he held his hand out for Leia. She hesitated for a moment, and then took his hand and he helped her in. It was as only can be described by the two words, electric shock. He hadn't touched her in sixteen years, he felt every last memory that he had shoved down into the depths of his subconscious resurfacing. He climbed into the speeder and they were off.

* * *

Pulling up to a dock, they all got out. "This is where we are eating?" Leia asked. "You made us get all dressed up so we could eat on a wooden dock?"

Jasin pointed over to an elegant yacht, glistening white and reflecting the play of lights the quiet waves were displaying. They took a quick ride in a waterspeeder and Han helped everyone out, onto the deck of the boat. Jasin and Jaina led them to a back room, a beautifully decorated back room. "She's ours for the night," Jaina said.

"And we are paying for this how?" Han asked.

"Dad, do you know how many creds I have?" Jasin asked.

"Yes, and they are all for the ship you are designing," Han replied.

"Grandfather pitched in a bit," Jaina said.

"Jaina!" Leia exclaimed.

"Okay, a lot," Jaina confessed. _He wants this as much as we do_, she added to herself. She opened the door and preceded them in.

"Hun," Han said, "the table is only set for two."

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that little detail? We aren't joining you, my mistake," Jasin said. "Come on Jay." The two teens left from the door they entered by.

"They're recreating our wedding," Han said. "Our reception rather. The decorations, the table…"

"The help," Gaeriel and Luke entered. "Hello I'm Gaeriel, and I'll be your server this evening."

"And I am Luke, can I offer either of you gentle beings a drink in the hopes that you'll get all fuzzed and not fire either of us for following the orders of those two lovely girls."

"You do get this?" Gaeriel asked.

"Yes, I'm being to," Leia said.

"This was the only event that they were able to have a picture of and they were hell bent on making it as precise as possible," Luke said.

"Luke, I think I'll have that drink," Han said as Gaeriel turned on music. They sat down and looked at each other for awhile after their two servers left. Leia smiled and looked down at her glass, half full of wine. Han watched her, remembering how she did the same thing at their wedding reception. "So you've done okay for yourself?"

She was surprised when he spoke and looked up. "Well yes, I suppose. I guess you know I'm the Chief of State, I've been so for ten years," she replied. "How about you? Jasin said that you're quite well off."

"Yeah, Flying Solo is my place. I'm not just that old space pirate you were so naughty as to fall in love with. I'm respectable now, I guess. Ace acts a lot like me, but she's reminded me of you every day of her life," Han said softly.

"Jaina too, every time her rebellious streak showed I thought of you. Every day. I suppose she had fun playing Jasin for a week," Leia smiled. "Ace is wild."

"I know, but so was I at her age. And look how I turned out," he smiled. "At least she's got a father; at least she's got somebody."

* * *

Gaeriel and Luke looked on from the small confines of the kitchen. "They seem to be getting along," Gaeriel said.

"I'd say it's safe to serve the LaChapun," Luke said. "I'll ladle, you serve."

"Okay," they both turned at the same time and got stuck. They twisted and only managed to change positions. "You'll ladle, and I'll…"

"Serve," Luke finished.

"Right," she whispered.

* * *

Ah I love that part. 


	17. Chapter 16

"So why did you leave Leia?" Han asked suddenly.

"We both had tempers, we said stupid things. So I packed. I left," she paused and looked down. "And you didn't come after me."

Han lifted her chin and looked her in the eye, "I didn't know that you wanted me to."

"Well, the past is the past, but umm, did I ah, hurt you when I threw that ah, what was it?" she stammered.

"It was," Han paused to think, "a hairdryer. And no."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

After a tense moment of silence, Han picked up the odd conversation again. "What are we going to do now? Now that they've met we can't very well keep them apart." Gaeriel chose this moment to enter with two bowls of soup.

"No," Leia said in response to Han's statement, "we can't. I could keep them both for half a year, then you could keep them for half a year."

"Guys," Gaeriel interjected. "They can't go to two different schools every year, that's nuts."

"I agree," Han said.

"Then I could keep for a whole year and then you could keep them for a whole year," Leia said.

"No, mm-mm," Gaeriel commented. Han cleared his throat and gave Gaeriel a look. "Oh sorry, ignore me." She left to get the food while they continued talking.

"That's why we came up with the system we had," Han said.

"Really?" She said sadly, "I thought it was because we never wanted to see each other again."

"Not we, Leia, you," Han said.

"Well, let's put on a game face for the girls, and be on our way," Leia said. Outside, Jasin and Jaina sat the deck, heartbroken and out of ideas.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning, they were checking out and made the final arrangements for the girls. "Jasin spends Kestmas with you," Han said.

"And Jaina spends Cermin with you," Leia said. "Where is that girl anyways, I have a shuttle to catch. Luke? Did you…"

"Yes madam, she says she's on her way down," Luke replied.

"Thank you Luke," Leia said. The twins walked up to them wearing almost identical clothing and looking exactly alike. "Jaina, change out of those clothes, we have a shuttle to catch, and where are your things?"

"We have a—," they started.

"Girls, if you make your mother miss her shuttle," Han warned.

"Chill dad," one said. "We have a proposition for you two. We still have to go on our before school camping trip right?"

"Yes, we have to go camping," Han said.

"Well, we want to go, together," the other said. "The four of us, actually. We all go on the trip, and when we get back, we'll tell you whose who."

"Or, one of you comes with me, and one of you stays with your father whether you like it or not," Leia said sternly.

They stared at each other firmly for a moment.

The girls won the battle. They thought they had won the war.

* * *

The next day, they were packing the swoops for the trip to the reserve.

Jasin and Jaina walked down the stairs with their packs, slung them onto the swoops and began tying them down as Kimberly followed them, fuming. She was not thrilled about being left home alone. "And what am I supposed to do for three days? Sit home and polish your wine glasses? Huh?"

"If you want," Han said. "Look, we're in a bit of a situation, we do this every year, and the girls want to go together, I'm sorry." During this commotion, Leia had exited the building. Seeing the excited Kimberly, she blew out a breath and eyed the girls as they scampered inside. She plastered a smile on her face and slipped between the arguing couple, moving to her swoop to tie down her gear.

"What is she doing here?" Kimberly asked, shocked and now thoroughly ticked off.

"Is everything alright?" Leia asked.

"No actually. I was not aware that you were joining this hunting party, nor am I okay with it," Kimberly said, haughtily.

Leia nodded slightly, "I agree. I think you should join us."

"Leia?" Han asked, warning in his tone.

"Fine, I think I will," Kimberly said, spinning around and tramping inside.

"Why did you do that?" Han asked.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jasin and Jaina were mounting their swoops when Kimberly exited the building with a pack and wearing a skimpy hiking outfit. "What is she doing here?" Jaina asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she knows we aren't hiking. She'll get cut to bits in those clothes riding a swoop," Jasin smiled, "especially with some extra help."

They were waiting as Kimberly tied down her pack when Leia came out and leaned against the rail, "All set, have fun you guys."

"Leia, what are you doing?" Han asked, exasperated.

"Honestly you'll have much more fun without me," Leia smiled.

"Mom!" Jaina exclaimed.

"And if you aren't going, I certainly don't have to go," Kimberly said.

"But this is your chance to really get to know the girls," Leia said. "After all, in two weeks, they're half yours." Jasin gagged and began coughing while Jaina laughed at her obvious show of disgust. "Goodbye girls, see you in three days."

* * *

Annoyed, Han pulled out first, followed by Jaina and Jasin; Kimberly was having trouble. Rolling her eyes, Jasin hopped off and pulled Kim's steering vanes out so she could get moving, and pushed the fins down so she would shoot skyward upon giving the engine any push. Snickering to Jaina, she re-mounted and pulled down her goggles. "Ready, punch it!" she yelled, taking off. Jaina was right behind her. About half a time part later, they got the call from dear old dad. "Guys, Kim went skyward for some reason. I gotta help her."

"I know the way dad," Jasin said, not slowing down.

"I mean it Ace, stop." The two stopped and waited for Han and Kimberly to catch up. Jasin watched behind her, timing their progress, and smiled. Kimberly was in front, with Han behind to make sure she stayed on course. She held her hand up and counted down; five, four, three, two, one. They brought their engines to life, scorching Kimberly and raising a cloud of dust in her face, and took off. "Ace!"

"Sorry dad, I didn't know you were that close," Jasin said sweetly.

"Mmhmm," Han mumbled over the comm. Jasin looked over at Jaina who was keeping up with her incredibly fast pace and threw her a quick thumbs up. Nodding in the direction they had to go, she veered sharply to the left and shot off again. "Ace, wait up. Kimberly isn't used to this."

Jasin slowed, but didn't stop, and looked over her shoulder; sighing upon seeing that they hadn't even made the turn yet. She circled and pulled up, Jaina stopped beside her. "Dad, at this rate, we're going to take more than three days to get to the reserve."

"Sorry Jasin, you know this isn't her thing," Han said.

"Dad, we're riding swoops, how hard can it get? Are we gonna have to push them through the woods because little Miss I-Don't-Do-This can't stay on hers?"


	19. Chapter 18

Han and Kimberly finally pulled up alongside of them. "Guys look; you help her get the hang of it. I'm going to go ahead and clear what I can."

Jaina looked at Jasin. "Oh so he can go ahead, but we can't?" she asked as they took their helmets off. "What'd ya need help with Kimmy?"

"Nothing if you two are helping me," she growled, shifting her weight in the saddle of the bike.

"We're here to help," Jasin said, breathing out slowly as to not kill the woman there while her father's back was turned.

"Sure you'll help me, right over a cliff you'll help me," Kimberly said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jaina whispered.

"Yeah, see any cliffs?" Jasin added. "Look, we're the only help you're gonna get. And there is rough terrain ahead. We wouldn't want to see you splattered on the side of a fallen tree would we," she asked with a smile that said it was exactly what she wanted to see.

"Hand me my water then, if you insist on helping me," Kimberly said.

"Sure," Jaina said. Jasin saw a Gellu lizard and lightly tossed it to Jaina, who promptly settled it on Kimberly's water bottle. Jaina then handed the bottle to Kimberly, who began drinking from it greedily. Kim screamed upon seeing the lizard, throwing the bottle into the air and falling off the hover speeder, Jasin caught the lizard and Jaina caught the bottle. "What?"

"That, that thing," Kimberly sneered.

"This?" Jasin held the lizard in her face.

"I hate things that crawl," Kimberly swatted it away. "Help me get back onto this Goddess forsaken bike."

"Yes ma'am," Jaina said, throwing a salute. Jasin went to help and gingerly placed the lizard onto Kimberly's head. "Oh, Kim, looks like you got some cuts."

"We'll take care of those when we get to the lake," Jasin said. The girls jumped back onto the bikes and lowered their helmets into place. "Oh and Kimmy, I think there's something on your head."

Kim's hands shot to her head and she shrieked again when she felt the lizard. The lizard panicked and climbed down her face, into her mouth. She managed to spit the lizard out, but not before the twins had taken off. Han had come back to check on their progress and had heard Kim scream.

"What, happened?" Han asked between breaths.

"Ask them," Kim said, wiping her tongue off.

Through his comm, Han sounded very mad, "Girls?"

"We were right behind you," Jasin answered.

"What did we do dad?" Jaina asked.

"Dad, I'm taking Jaina to the lake. You can stay behind with Miss I-Don't-Like-Things-That-Crawl. We'll see you when you show up, if you ever do," Jasin said, firmly set in her decision.

"Fine Ace," Han said, giving up to his daughter's stubbornness. "But you have to set up camp, and get dinner."

"Fine."


	20. Chapter 19

That night, after Han and Kimberly had finally made it to the campsite, Jasin fried up some fish she'd caught in the lake. "Yes, it's safe. No, it's not poisonous. I've been eatin' this fish for years; I'm not dead am I?" she argued.

"Are you sure you don't want some fish mom? That is okay, if we start calling you mom?" Jaina asked.

"No, I don't eat fish, for the millionth time. And I do not think you're mother would appreciate it. She would probably prefer if you called me Kimberly or Kim," Kim said, sitting uncomfortably on the log around the fire. The girls noticed that she left out their favorite nickname for her, Kimmy. "I'll wait until breakfast, what are we having?"

"Fish," the other three said in unison.

"Great. I'm beat, I'm going to take one large sleeping pill, and going straight to bed," Kim said. She picked up two sticks and started bagging them together as she walked towards her overly nice tent.

"Umm, honey, what are you doing?" Han asked, amused.

"I'm trying to scare the—" realization dawned on her and she left the sentence unfinished. She threw the sticks at Jaina and Jasin. "There are no howlrunners up here, are there?"

"No honey," Han laughed. "There aren't any on Corellia." Kim kissed Han, long and slow; while Jaina and Jasin gagged and pretended to shoot themselves in the head. Then she entered her tent and zipped it up.

"I'm sorry dad, but she's been on Corellia for how long?" Jaina asked. "Even I know there aren't any howlrunners on Corellia; I can't believe she fell for that one." Jasin was keeled over in laughter, and Han was doing a bad job at trying to hide his own.

* * *

That night Jasin and Jaina unzipped their tent as quietly as possible and slunk around across the camp. "I hope that one large sleeping pill worked," Jasin sneered, making Jaina snicker. They unzipped Kimberly's tent and Jasin couldn't help but roll her eyes at the woman's blow up mattress. Whispering directions to each other, they began pulling Kimberly, by the mattress, out of the tent. The young woman stirred in her sleep and they stepped away as she called out Han's name. Stifling their laughs they continued to gently drag Sleeping Beauty out to the lake. Once she was half in, they jumped out of the freezing water, and pushed her the rest of the way in; setting her adrift in the large lake, full of fish. Apparently she hated things that swam too. "Safe sailing mommy dearest," Jaina whispered. Jasin pulled her arm and they climbed back into their tent, zipping it back up before allowing for some quiet laughter and finally sleep.

* * *

Kimberly woke to a bird pecking at the gold chain around her neck. "Oh my God! Han!" she screamed, waking everything within a five mile radius.

The girls quickly escaped their tent, while Han poked his head out of his, watching the scene unfold, "Oh no."

Jasin could not believe what an incredible idiot the woman was. In the middle of a lake, on an air filled mattress, she had stood up and was now fighting for her balance. The twins started laughing hysterically when she lost all balance and careened backwards into the murky blue water. Han gave them a stern, very ticked off, look and they stopped. Kimberly came up on shore soaking wet, as one could only expect, kicking over a stack of pans to relinquish some anger. "Okay buddy," she spat, "the day we get married is the day those two get shipped off to boot camp on Manglow. Get the holo? It's me or them," she was confident that she knew the answer and threw an insincere smile at the twins, who gave her dirty looks and nasty gestures in return. She looked back at Han expectantly.

"Them," Han said blatantly, as though if were an obvious choice.

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked, as the twins stood, astonished at their father's boldness.

"T-H-E-M, them. Get the holo, buddy?" he smiled. Kim was astonished as well. She shrieked, screamed, stamped her feet, and stormed off, throwing the ring Han had spent at least forty-five thousand credits on, at his head. Han looked sternly at Jaina and Jasin, and fingered for them to come closer.


	21. Chapter 20

Leia heard the sounds of swoop engines and was down at the loading dock to meet them when they arrived. "Hello, what are you doing back so soon? Did you have fun?"

"Loads, until dad ruined it," Jasin said.

"We've been grounded indefinitely," Jaina replied to the unasked question.

"I ruined it?" Han asked, in doubt. "I believe you two little angels ruined it."

"What happened?" Leia asked. Han recalled her asking the same question in the same tone back when they were running from Imperials.

"We played a few harmless tricks on her," Jasin said. "Kim kinda freaked."

"Kinda, kinda? She threw this at my head," Han pulled out the engagement ring. "At least it's smaller than a hairdryer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Han. It's my fault, if I hadn't suggested she go," Leia started to say, but Han cut her off.

"Oh no, tricked is more like it. Tricked. Like mother, like daughters. Get to your room, girls," Han sent them off, lugging their packs behind them. When the door had shut, he sighed. "I have to remember to thank them one day," he looked at Leia and smiled.

She smiled, looked down, and blushed, "Maybe."

"So where is Gaeriel, I'm starving, and Luke for that matter?" he asked, pocketing the ring,_ it was nowhere near as pretty as the one I was going to give Leia, before_..._ I still have that one_.

"They left for a picnic, just after you left yesterday, and have not been back," Leia informed.

"Who would've thought? My nanny and your butler, maybe the fates are trying to tell us something, sweetheart," Han said.

Leia felt her heart skip a beat as he said the last word, her old pet name.

"Well I'll cook up dinner. You always loved my cooking. I don't get to do it much nowadays, but I still enjoy it," he smiled lopsidedly and walked with her into the kitchen.

* * *

That night he checked his appearance in a hallway mirror and, satisfied, continued on his way, passing Jasin's open bedroom door. "Wow, dad. You look so nice, what are you up to?" Jaina asked. 

"Goodnight girls," he closed the door. The looked at each other and crossed their fingers. He showed her to a cellar below the kitchen. It was covered wall to wall in crates turned on their corners, tacked to the wall, and filled with alcoholic beverage bottles of all kinds. "So this is your secret in between floor?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Jasin doesn't even know about it. Gaeriel does, but she never comes down here. She only knows in case of emergency," he smiled, going to a little cabinet alongside the wall and grabbing two wine glasses. When he looked back, he found her trailing her fingers along some bottles.

"Han, all of these are the same, why?" she asked.

He took one out of its place and showed it to her. "Look familiar?" She stared for a second before shaking her head. "It's the wine we drank at our wedding," he heard her breath catch in her throat. "I now own every bottle that they ever made of the stuff."

"Can we open one?" she asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're the only one I'd ever consider drinking it with," he said, blowing some of the dust off so he could find the label seam. A tear slid down her cheek. He asked her if she was okay. She sniffed and told him it was probably just some dust. He offered her his sleeve. She assured him she was fine. "You don't always have to be so brave, you know," he said softly.

"Oh but I do, actually," she replied. She found herself stepping closer to him. He lowered his head and she was about to take the last step when lights came on in the stairwell and a voice rang out asking where they were. "That will be Gaeriel. And she will be wanting to see us," Leia said, stepping backwards, shaking her head, into a beam of light that fell across her eyes revealing the glimmering trails of tears.

"We'll be right up," Han called to Gaeriel.

* * *

Is it okay if I start crying when I read my own fanfic, especially with the movie floating through my head? 


	22. Chapter 21

The next day was rainy as Leia, Jaina, and Luke set to return to Coruscant. The girls hugged before Jaina opened her umbrella and jogged to the waiting covered speeder. Luke and Gaeriel were saying their goodbyes as Han and Leia said theirs. "Take care of yourself," Han said, that sad look showing in his green eyes.

"You too," she replied before he kissed her cheek. She passed Gaeriel on her way to the speeder and said goodbye quickly, not wanting to prolong the pain of leaving him again.

* * *

When she arrived back in her Coruscanti apartments, Leia took in the welcome familiarity. "Hello? Father?" 

"Grandfather?" Jaina came in behind her.

"I'll check his office," Leia said as Jaina slumped in a chair.

_I thought it was going to work, I thought they were falling in love. I thought I would have a father again_.

Entering Bail Organa's office, Leia smiled when she saw the newspaper held up and leaned against the bookcase. "Hey stranger."

Jasin gently placed her newspaper down on the desk. "Hi mom. Did you know that the 273 hyperspace lane is twice as fast?"

"I've heard that," Leia said. Jasin was the second to last person she expected to see here.

Jaina came in the room behind Leia, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it took us about all of a time part after the speeder pulled away, for us to realize we didn't want to lose you two again," Jasin said.

"Us? We?" Leia asked, confused.

Jasin looked at the office's other entrance and smiled as the last person Leia expected to see walked in. "We Leia, I let you go once. I'm not stupid enough to do that again."

"And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees, and fall into your arms, and cry hysterically, and say we'll just figure this whole thing out, a bi-planetary relationship, with our daughters here and, and there. And…and you and I just picking up where we left off and growing old together and…and. Come on Han, what do you expect, to live happily ever after?"

He caught her head in his hands; his thumbs wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Yes, to all of the above. But you don't have to cry hysterically."

"Yes, I do," she cried as his lips caught hers in a kiss. Hesitant at first, she deepened the kiss, falling into his arms.

Jaina looked at Jasin and Jasin looked at Jaina. And they sighed.

"We actually did it."

* * *

Aww, only the epilogue left...such a great movie...and a great fic...I'm sorry to see it end...but I think it would kill me to write anymore

Sorry for the long time it took to update...life happened.


	23. Epilogue

In the rare case, through a rare series of genius circumstances that the young and devoted could only think of, the divorced couple realizes a mistake, and find love again. In the rare case of twin girls, Jaina and Jasin, they achieved the impossible of getting their parents to fall in love again, to get married again. They then became not Jaina Organa and Jasin Solo, but Jaina and Jasin Organa Solo. The nanny and the butler, Gaeriel and Luke, were engaged at Han and Leia's wedding when Luke proposed during the reception. Their mother remained the Chief of State of the New Republic and their father remained the owner and chief executive officer of Flying Solo, he just made frequent business trips to Corellia. The Solo's kept their family together on Coruscant for two years, before Jasin moved back to Corellia and took charge of Flying Solo and Jaina moved out, joining the New Republic Senate under the Alderaanian Council; leaving their parents with plenty of time to raise their son, Chance, together.

Sixteen years after their parents divorce, through collaboration and conspiracy, Jaina and Jasin managed to unite their estranged parents and connect their family. All from being sent to a summer camp neither of them wanted to attend.


End file.
